The cat toy of this invention basically comprises a generally circular, hollow housing with a motor-driven toy animal, such as a mouse, therein arranged such that the toy animal is moved in a circular pattern and is accessible to the cat through openings in the housing, such that the cat can stop the toy animal at various locations and the toy animal will continue moving when released by the cat.